Star Wars Rebels: AU
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: The Rebels get help from an unexpected source. (No, it's not Obi-Wan Kenobi... read and out)
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars Rebels: AU**

Hey everybody, Jack here! Had this one pop into my head after watching "Droids in Distress" and got to work on it.

Disclaimer: disclaimed nuff said

**CHAPTER 1**

After her conversation with Agent Kallus, Minister Maketh Tua boarded another public transport ship headed to Lothal and closed her eyes. She slept through the entirety of the trip back, awakening upon arrival. Having returned, she walked to a private hanger where a modified YT-1760 was parked. She was greeted by a red head wearing a black hooded cloak who said, "I take it your mission was successful?"

The blond smirked and replied in a far less regal tone, "Damn straight it was, we'll have their location shortly."

They walked into the ship, stopping briefly when they saw a blond woman who was bound. "What should we do with her Rainah," questioned the red head.

"Nanashi wants to personally interrogate her Krys," answered Rainah.

XxxX

On the fringes of the Galaxy, a Miralula sat in the command center of a Venator-class Star Destroyer. A door opened behind him, allowing a Dathomirian woman with brown hair, the left side shaved to walk in. "We just recieved word from Rainah and Krys," she said calmly, "they're currently on route to Vizago's deal."

The Miraluka smirked, "Soon that greedy worm will be dealt with, and the rebellion well under way, what's our status."

"The Katana Fleet has been completely refurbished, 50% of the _Harrower_-class dreadnoughts are ready, the _Interdictor_-class cruisers are ready, as are the _Centurion_-class Battlecruisers, and the old Separatist warships." she answered.

"Good," he said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her and said, "now why don't we, pass the time Asajj."

Ventress smirked, "I suppose we could have a little fun before they arrive."

XxxX

Back on Lethol, Vizago was about to run off with half the Ion Disruptors when the engines of his speeder imploded, "What the hell?!"

"Mr. Dahl knows you stole from him," said a red head as she landed on the hood of his speeder her hand extended, "And has decided to eliminate the middle man."

Before Vizago could say anything, he began choking, and eventually suffocated to death.

Kanan was on edge when he saw this display of the Dark Side; he didn't want Ezra going down that path. This girl glowed with the Dark Side, and that made her dangerous.

'I'm not here to kill you," she said coldly, "but rather deliver a job offer."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you," he retorted.

She growled and said, "We can discuss this later, but right now we have other problems to deal with."

"That's fine by me," shouted Hera.

"I need some explosives to destroy those Walkers," said Sabine.

"Don't worry about it," the red head smirked, "it'll be taken care of."

Just then, a Proton Torpedo blasted one of the Walkers to bits. Everyone turned to see a YT-1760 small transport diving towards the remaining target, which was taken down by Kanan using one of the Disruptors.

The transport landed, and Agent Kallus stepped forward holding a Bo-rifle. "LASANT, FACE ME!" Zeb was about to charge in when the red head ripped the Lasant's weapon right out of his hands with the Force saying, "He's trying to use your anger against you; let me handle this." She then activated the weapon and spun it about before settling into the Soresu opening stance, something Kanan recognized immediately.

Zeb was about to attack the girl when Kanan said, "No."

"BUT WHY NOT!"

"That's the opening stance of Form III: Soresu," Kanan answered, "I want to see how skilled she is."

"Grrr, I swear I'm going to end her," growled Zeb.

Kallus smirked before attacking the girl, who responded by blocking his every attack. "Pathetic," she taunted. Kallus grit his teeth and snarled before taking a more direct approach, which is exactly what his opponent wanted. The red head side stepped his stab and countered with a jab of her own. "Is it good for you," she cackled as she forced him to the ground, "because it's great for me."

The moment Kallus passed out she took his Bo-rifle and dealt with the Storm Troopers with tremendous ease. "My master wishes to speak with you," she said as the YT-1760 hovered overhead, "he has a proposition that you should at least hear him out on."

Zeb snarled and yelled, "THE BRAT TOOK MY BO-RIFLE!"

"Yeah," said Ezra who pointed his thumb at Kallus and said, "Along with his."

Zeb grabbed Ezra by the collar and roared, "IT IS NOT HIS! ONLY A MEMBER OF THE LASAN HONOR GUARD IS ALLOWED TO WIELD A BO-RIFLE!"

R2-D2 beeped causing C-3PO to ask, "Are you sure?"

"What's that astrodroid saying," asked Zeb.

Threepio turned and said, "He says that they are still in orbit, though I honestly doubt it myself."

Kanan realized they were waiting for the Ghost to follow them, "Hera, get the ghost ready, we're following that ship."

"You want to hear the guy's proposition don't you," she asked.

Kanan shrugged, "that and I know Zeb will never let us hear the end of it if we don't get those Bo-rifles back."

XxX

Krys walked into the cockpit and sat down beside Rainah, "Looks like they're coming."

"This is the Ghost," spoke the Twi'lek captain, "Where is it you're going to take us."

Rainah smirked and said, "This is the captain of the Stardust Ray, I'll send the coordinates directly to your Navicomputer." She then transmitted the coordinates to the Ghost.

"There's nothing at those coordinates," Hera pointed out, "no planet, no star system, nothing."

Krys smirked and said, "Which is why it's the perfect place to hide an Armada of Warships."

Hera paused as she turned to Kanan and said, "An entire Armada? That could be used to fight a war with the Empire!"

"Stardust Ray, this is specter one," said Kanan, "I would like to know why your employer has an Armada of warships."

Rainah smirked and said, "Well, specter one, that is something you'll have to come along and see for yourself."

"Alright," said Hera, "making the jump to Hyperspace now."

XxxX

A few hours later to see a massive armada consisting of countless warships, some dating back to the Jedi Civil War itself! Kanan whistled and said, "A lot of these are considered antiques."

"No kidding," Added Hera, "outdated or not though, this fleet still poses a viable threat to the Empire Love."

"Follow us," chirped Rainah as she headed for a Venator-class Star Destroyer called the Acherus. "Acherus, this is the Stardust Ray, we have the targets in tow, permission to board," she informed the command bridge of the Acherus.

"Welcome back Rainah, I hope Krys didn't cause too much trouble," stated a man's voice.

Rainah snorted, "She's nothing compared to the psycho bitch."

"I'll admit, Lady Zannah does have a tendency to be overbearing," he chortled, "we'll see you in the hanger bay."

XxX

Once inside, they saw a blond with curled hair pushing the Minister of Lethol. "You won't get away with this," Maketh threatened, "I'll make it my life's mission to see you behind bars for what you've done!"

"You wouldn't be in this situation if Darth Sidious, aka Emperor Palpatine, wasn't a bitch," cackled a woman's voice from all directions.

Maketh Tua froze, "Who said that?"

A fiery Force Shade appeared directly in front of her and said, "Me, and I am Darth Zannah, Dark Lady of the Sith, and Rainah's many times great grandmother."

"She's also a psychopath," Rainah grumbled, "and she doesn't need much provocation to kill you."

Zannah giggled, "That's right, so do yourself a favor, and behave."

Minister Tua said nothing as she nodded her head; this was turning into the strangest day of her life

"Oh," said Rainah as she turned to Sabine, "next time you claim to be a Level five academy student, make sure you look the part."

Sabine's eyes widened drastically when she realized that her outfit almost cost them the mission.

Suddenly two young children burst through the Blast Doors: a boy with brown hair and grey eyes, followed by a girl with light brown hair and Heterochromia Iridium: one blue eye, one grey. "Mommy," the both squealed with joy as they tackled Rainah.

"Mark, Mina," she said lovingly as she knelt down and hugged her children, "did you two behave for Daddy?"

"As good as gold sweetheart," answered Jedi Knight Jason Frey as he walked up to his wife and kissed her.

As surprised as Kanan was to see Jason Frey, he was completely unprepared for the public display of affection. "Of all the things you could do, that was the one thing I least expected," commented Kanan.

Jason shrugged his shoulders and said, "I always had a soft spot for sexy blonds."

Zannah snickered, "Like how Kanan and Hera have a soft spot for each other."

Hera and Kanan were blushing a deep red, neither willing to look the other.

"I believe we've teased our guests enough," stated a Miraluka who was followed by a Dathomirian woman. Kanan felt like he had seen her before, but couldn't place it.

"This coming from the wickedest tease in the galaxy," she countered.

The Miraluka chuckled, "It keeps you begging for more does it not?"

He went behind her and began planting kisses one her neck.

"Don't tease me Jerid," she whined.

Jerid chuckled and said, "It's not like we can do anything with company, Asajj."

Kanan's eyes wideed in disbelief, "You're Asajj Ventress?"

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes I am."

"I heard you were bald," he stated.

The Dathimirian smiled, "Oh that, pfft, I had shaved it clean at the time."

"Anyways, I'd like to see the Disruptors," stated Jerid.

Zeb growled, "And what exactly do you plan to do with them?"

"Use them as prototypes for mass-production for use against the Empire," he replied calmly, "After all, what goes around comes around."

Zeb chuckle at that and said, "I'm starting to like you."

"Well I'm a likeable guy," he responded.

"Your employee said something about a Job offer," interjected Kanan.

Jerid smirked and said, "You mean my Sith Apprentice, Darth Krys." Kanan drew his lightsaber, only for the Miraluka to snatch it out of his hands with the Force, "While I am technically a Sith Lord, I do not care for their teachings and philosophies." He returned the Jedi's weapon saying, "After this is all said and done, I will remake the Sith into an Order of Avengers."

"The Galaxy has on need for the Sith or an Order of Avengers," argued Kanan.

"On the contrary," countered Jerid, "Democracy has failed the people in the past numerous times, and will do so once restored." He chuckled darkly and said, "and so the Galaxy needs a group of Avengers to correct these failures, and the Sith are perfect for the job."

"It also helps that the Sith operate best from the shadows," added Zannah.

Kanan sighed and said, "So what's the Job."

"To help me find my father," answered Rainah, "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

**DONE!**

Explanations!

Q: is Darth Krys Mara Jade?

A: NO! Darth Krys is an OC based on a good friend of mine who just so happens to be a red head.

Q: why are there so many ancient warships in the Rebel Armada?

A: Because every little bit helps, and the Antiques are free in this case.

Q: Why is Rainah a Kenobi in this story?

A: because Siri Tachi could pass for Darth Zannah's Descendant.

Q: Why did I make Siri the Descendant of Darth Bane and Darth Zannah?

A: Because she had a purple Lightsaber crystal, and those signify a connection to the Dark Side (notable users are Revan, Mace Windu, Mara Jade, AND Siri Tachi)

Q: who else will make an appearance in this series?

A: you'll have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars Rebels: AU**

Hey everybody, Jack here! Here is chapter 2 of Rebels: AU, hope you enjoy, and remember to review.

The answer Anonymous reviewers question: because it will get seen by a LOT more people here than it will there.

Disclaimer: disclaimed Star Wars, Mark Frey, Mina Frey, and Tyris Novar nuff said

**CHAPTER 2**

Time seemed to hold still for a moment while the crew of the Ghost processed this information. "If General Kenobi is your father, then who is your mother," asked Kanan.

"Siri Tachi," answered Rainah, "she let granny raise me because she wanted to me to live my own life."

Zannah smiled wistfully, "she wanted you to live life to the fullest."

"Why not let her become a Jedi," asked Sabine.

Rainah rolled her eyes and said, "My parents would have been expelled if that were the case."

"And Rainah would never have known her parents," added Zannah, "Plus I would have thrown a hissy fit."

Rainah sighed deeply before saying, "We'll let you talk this out, in the meantime feel free to explore the ship. Except you," she said as she pointed towards the protocol droid, "You are to shut down until one of up reactivates you."

"But why," asked C-3PO.

"Because I will not allow you to contact the Imperials again," Jerid said darkly as he summoned four lightsaber's from his belt via the force and ignited them, "I've killed organic beings for less, Droid."

They then walked away, leaving the crew of the Ghost to discuss the job.

"I say we leave," declared Kanan.

Hera glared at him and said, "General Kenobi is one of the greatest Jedi Masters to ever live and we could really use his help."

"We need to know what the job is paying," stated Ezra.

Jerid heard what Ezra said and answered, "100,000 credits." He then walked over and handed them 50,000 credits each, "this is payment for the Disruptors."

They were all stunned by this; such wealth was not common these days. "And I am willing to pay the Lasant 250,000 credits for one of the Bo-rifles."

Zeb snarled, "And why should I let you do that?"

"Because my Apprentice needs a weapon that suits her style that isn't a lightsaber," he answered, "and a lightsaber leaves a pretty distinct wound."

Kanan nodded in agreement, "The Lightsaber does leave some distinct markings."

"Grrrr fine," growled Zeb, "But I ain't gonna like it."

Jerid chuckled and said, "I never expected you to like it; only accept it."

"He's nearly impossible to beat in an argument," added Krys, "the only one I've seen pull it off to date is Ventress."

Asajj chuckled and said, "That's because we're in a serious relationship."

"And by serious, she means sexually active," added Jerid.

A Half-Kiffar with red markings on his face walked when Jerid said that. "WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT WHEN I'M AROUND," he yelled.

Jerid snorted, "Like your relationship with Barriss Offee is any different, Tyris Novar?"

"BARRISS ISN'T YOUR SISTER," he roared.

Asajj sighed and said, "Do your big sister a favor and stop letting it get to you."

"Fine," he boy grumbled, "But only because you're the one who asked, sis."

Kanan was stunned to see Tyris Novar: he had heard of the young man's accomplishments during the Clone Wars. But to hear that Barriss Offee was not only alive, but in a relationship with Tyris was almost as shocking as finding out the Ventress is his older sister. "Is there anyone else here we should be aware of," he asked.

"We also have Master Shaak Ti, her Padawan Maris Brood, Master Quinlin Vos, his wife Khaleen Hentz, their son Korto Vos, and former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano in our midst," answered Jerid.

Kanan felt his jaw drop after hearing that: this guy was not only gearing up for a war against the Empire, but making sure to gain the support all the Jedi left.

"You're proving to be a very valuable ally," mumbled Sabine, "trying to make sure you don't become expendable?"

Jerid chuckled and said, "It's a habit I picked during my time as a Sith Apprentice."

XxX

On one of the Harrower-class Dreadnoughts undergoing referbishment, Ahsoka Tano was helping finish up with internal repairs. "That about does it," the Torguta said with satisfaction. She was curious about the recent arrivals, since there are two new Force Sensitives on board. "I think I'll grab Barriss and we'll go introduce ourselves," she mumbled.

XxX

Inside the same ships Med bay, Barriss Offee felt Ahsoka's intentions. Since her job was complete, the Mirialan decided to meet up with her soul sister.

XxX

Back on board the Acherus, Tyris felt his girlfriend's presence approaching them. Soon a G9 Riggers Freighter landed in the hangar bay. Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano walked down the boarding ramp, the later running up to Tyris and kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Young love is such a beautiful thing," Jerid said musingly, "If only the Jedi realized this sooner, perhaps they wouldn't have to of been destroyed."

"And what does that mean," asked Ezra.

Jerid answered before Kanan could respond. "It means the Jedi Order had stagnated due to their misguided beliefs on attachments," replied the Miraluka, "little do they realize that the Sith view attachments as a chain to be broken." Jerid seemed to age fifty years for a moment, "The reality is that Attachments are what keeps the Dark Side from taking hold in one's life."

"Care to elaborate," asked Kanan.

Jerid chuckled, "Barriss and Tyris have both fallen prey to the temptation of the Dark Side before. Now they keep each other from being controlled by it."

"Don't you mean falling back into the Dark Side," asked Ezra.

Jerid sighed before saying, "We all have an Inner Darkness boy, a manifestation of the Dark Side that resides in the core of our very being."

"You believe that there is on Dark Side," surmised Kanan, "Just intent."

Jerid cackled maniacally, "On the contrary, I believe that there is Darkness within us all, just as there is light. Whenever you are tempted to kill someone for some petty reason like hating them, is when the Dark Side manifests itself and tries to take hold."

Kanan thought about it, and couldn't disagree with the Miraluka's logic. "In the end, the decision to... indulge this Inner Darkness falls to the individual in question."

"Precisely," answered Jerid.

"Anyways, we'll refuel your ship and allow you to rest for some time before sending you to Tatooine," added Jerid, "Which is undoubtedly where we'll find General Kenobi."

Kanan had a feeling the Miraluka wasn't telling them something, "You know something."

"Knowledge is power, Jedi," Jerid said venomously, "and Sith do not share power."

"What Lord Reaver says is true," added Krys as she walked over to a refurbished Mark VI Supremacy-class Interceptor from the Great Galactic War, "We covet power above all else, seeking it with on hesitation or reservation."

"That is one crazy looking TIE Fighter" commented Ezra, who soon found one of the Scarlet Red Blades of Krys' Saberstaff at his neck and aforementioned Dark Lady glaring at him. "That is a Mark VI _Supremacy_-class Interceptor," she snarled, "If anything, it is the Godfather of the Twin Ion Engine design."

"Okay, okay I get it geez," he grumbled as he backed away with his hands up.

XxX

Ezra sat on his bunk trying to sleep, but couldn't. Instead he felt the Force telling him to go down into the hangar bay. "Might as well indulge it," he said with a weary sigh.

He walked down the boarding ramp and into the Hangar Bay, where he saw Rainah and Jason overseeing a sparring match between Mark and Mina. He was in awe of their skill: the speed they were moving at was far beyond his ability to perceive. "Wow they're fast," he said to no one in particular.

"That is because they've been trained since they could hold those sabers," stated Zannah as she appeared beside him.

It took every ounce of self-control Ezra had not to jump, "and when was that?"

"When they turned three," she answered.

Ezra nodded and asked, "And how old are they now."

"Mark is eight and Mina is Seven," replied Zannah.

"They're pretty young," mumbled Ezra.

Zannah snorted, "Not when you consider their lineage and what the Emperor would do if he learned of them."

"I'm not sure I follow," admitted Ezra.

"Mark and Mina are descended from the founders of the Order of Sith Lords under the Rule of Two: Darth Bane and Myself," answered Zannah, "so they are pretty much Sith Royalty, which makes them a threat to Sidious' rule."

"And the Emperor has no issue with killing kids," Ezra surmised.

Zannah rolled her eyes saying, "And the understatement of the year goes to Ezra Bridger."

"He's that bad," Ezra asked in shock.

"More like he has no restraint," countered Zannah, "not only does he kill indiscriminately; he enjoys watching people fight over him." Zannah began snickering, "and the reason for that is because he has daddy issues."

Ezra looked at her questioningly and asked, "How do you know all this?"

"Being dead has its advantages dear boy," replied Zannah, "I achieved a form of omniscience since my death, meaning I am completely aware of everything that happens in this galaxy."

Ezra nodded and said, "That explains how you knew about Kanan and Hera."

"It's not uncommon for those who experience trauma to seek out companionship of an Intimate nature," added Zannah.

Ezra nodded as his thoughts turned to Sabine; she's so pretty.

"I'll admit, I'd do her," Zannah said with mirth before adding, "Your mental shields are poor at best."

Ezra was embarrassed by this and decided to go right back to bed.

XxX

The following day, everyone met in the ships mess hall for breakfast. Mark and Mina were running around due to the boundless energy they possessed, and skillfully avoiding potential collisions due to their bedazzling Force Potential. They then ran up to Chopper and blew a raspberry at the Astrodroid.

Chopper didn't appreciate this and attempted to hit them with an electric shock, key word attempt. Mark and Mina dodged the droids attempts to cause them bodily harm effortlessly, making everyone else snicker.

"The only way you'll hit either of them is if they let you," Ahsoka informed the droid. Chopper the retaliated by trying to shock her, only to for one of Jerid's crimson red blades to fly from his belt. It blocked the attack, before flying right at Chopper, stopping mere millimeters away from skewering the droid. "I will not tolerate such poor behavior on my ship," warned Jerid, "this is your first, and final warning."

"Doesn't he deserve two more strikes," asked Kanan.

Jerid chuckled, "If you're implying three strikes, then he's already used up two: one shooting at the kids, another shooting at one of my subordinates."

"Chopper," Hera said wearily, "Don't test the guy on this."

"The Sith are known to kill their subordinates," added Kanan.

Jerid stood up and said angrily, "The Sith happen to hold their subordinates to the same standard they hold themselves, and that standard is Perfection."

"Incompetence brought about by carelessness will be punished by death," declared Krys.

Ezra jabbed his thumb towards the kids and said, "I doubt it includes them."

"Do you believe in gods," Jerid asked the boy.

Ezra frowned and said, "Can't say that I do."

"My Sith Master once told of that he didn't believe in gods," Jerid said calmly, "but that he's afraid of them." The Miraluka waited a moment before saying, "Well I do believe in gods, and the only thing I'm afraid of is the Wrath of Darth Zannah."

Zannah explained, "I happen to be extremely protective of my own."

"Then why is Siri Tachi dead," asked Kanan.

The Dark Lady leveled her gaze at him and asked, "Do you know what would have happened if I did save her?"

"Why don't you enlighten me," Kanan asked mockingly.

"Because she would have been expelled for being related to me," Zannah answered, "the Jedi had become so glued to a flawed code that they could no longer see the difference between someone who has Sith Ancestry, and the Sith Ancestor, and it'll be a COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I HAVE ONE OF MY OWN LABELED A SITH HARLOT!"

Kanan didn't buy it, "You have no proof."

"On the contrary," added Jerid, "I'm the proof."

The Miraluka stood and took a bow, "I am Jerid Marr, descendant of Visas Marr, and Darth Nihilus." He then sat back down and continued, "Many believed Count Dooku to be the best student of his generation, but you were deceived. I had Dooku beat in every way possible when we were younglings, was humble to a fault, and yet I ended up in the agricorp." Jerid let his words sink in before saying, "It was the prejudice the Jedi hold against the Sith that drove me to seek out my master, Darth Plagueis the Wise." He then laughed bitterly and said, "I wasn't even given a place amongst those who had been considered lost."

Kanan didn't know how to respond to that, which allowed the remainder of the meal to be finished in ominous silence.

XxX

The crew of the Ghost boarded their ship while Rainah, Jason, Mark, and Mina boarded the Stardust Ray, leaving Jerid and Krys to board their personal Star Fighters: two specially modified _Supremacy_-class interceptors. Ventress was put in charge in order to keep things running as smoothly as possible.

Everyone set their coordinates for Tatooine, and made the Jump to Hyperspace.

XxX

Kanan was thinking about trying to get Master Kenobi to teach Ezra, but the Force told him not to ask. He couldn't figure out why, but for some odd reason he felt that General Kenobi was very against teaching another Padawan. "You know," began Hera, "You really should start teaching Ezra."

"I know, but where do I start," he asked, "I've never taught anyone before!"

Zannah appeared beside him with a scowl and said, "Everyone has to start somewhere dumbass." She then disappeared again, leaving Kanan to his thoughts.

XxxX

Obi-Wan Kenobi was in the middle of trying to settle a potential war between the Tuskens and the Moister Farmers when he had a premonition. For some odd reason, he felt that he was going to meet someone today that would change everything.

XxX

When the ships came out of Hyperspace, Jerid activated the com and said, "Follow me, I have a pretty good idea of where he'll be soon."

"I don't trust him," grumbled Kanan.

Hera sighed, "Trust him or not, love, he's the one paying us and his credits are good."

XxX

Owen Lars was surprised to see two freighters and two weird looking TIE Fighters land on his homestead. "Can I help you," he asked the blind man who got out of one of the TIE Fighters.

"Yes, we're seeking out a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi," he replied, "you need not tell me where to find him, Owen Lars, he will be here soon enough." He smirked at the man's dumbfound look before saying, "And they're not TIE Fighters."

Owen began to pale as he realized they were probably Inquisitors sent by Lord Vader. "My Apprentice and I are fighting against the Empire, so you won't have to worry about us telling the Empire about Young Luke."

Owen released a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding and asked, "Then why are you looking for Kenobi?"

"Because he's my father," answered a blond woman as she walked down the ramp of the YT-1760, "Name's Rainah Kenobi."

Owen stared at her for a moment before saying, "I wasn't aware that wizard had a daughter."

"Neither was I," Obi-Wan said as he walked forward, "I can tell by your appearance that Siri is your mother."

Rainah had a shy smile on her face when he said that, "You're probably wondering why she didn't tell you about me."

"I would like to know," he admitted.

Before Rainah could answer, Zannah appeared and said, "We can play catch up later, because the Tuscan's are here and there is a Dark Jedi among them who has a real grudge against Vader and will do anything to hurt him."

"Thank you granny," Rainah growled out, her eyes flashing yellow with the Dark Side.

"Who was that," Obi-Wan asked sternly.

Rainah sighed deeply, "My many times great grandmother on mom's side: Darth Zannah."

Obi-Wan was bewildered by this information: Siri was related to a Sith Lord?

"Two Sith Lords," the Miraluka clarified with a chuckle, "Let's just say that Darth Bane was more than Zannah's Sith Master."

Master Kenobi didn't even know who Darth Bane was, but could tell there was significance to the name.

"All will be explained at a later date," added Krys as a Tuscan carrying a green lightsaber walked forward.

"It's been a long time, Master Kenobi," he said in basic.

Obi-Wan immediately recognized his voice, "A'Sharad Hett?"

"Yes," he answered, "and I know **_his_** son is here."

Rainah glared at the Rogue Jedi, "And what is it you plan to do."

"I will exact revenge on Vader by killing his son," declared Hett.

Obi-Wan was about to try and talk him down before Zannah reappeared and sang, "Mistake~"

"BIG GODDAMN MISTAKE," Rainah practically roared before charging the Jedi Master with two Blood Red Lightsaber blades dragging across the ground. She engaged Hett with sadistic glee and immense fury as she screamed, "MURDERING YOU IS GONNA FEEL SO RIGHT!"

Obi-Wan looked in horror as his daughter seemed to transform into a Sith Marauder before his very eyes. "She doesn't tolerate people threatening children," explained Zannah, "Especially since she has two of her own."

Suddenly nothing about this fight mattered to Obi-Wan; he just learned that he's a grandfather.

A'Sharad Hett was barely holding the girl off, especially since each one of her attacks felt like a Djem So strike. He tried to find an opening, but she wasn't letting up: this girl is a beast! She jumped back with a smirk on her face as she combined her blades into a Saberstaff and unleashed a monstrous Juyo assault.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hett saw an opening and stabbed at her head from behind. This was a feint that put Hett's arm between Rainah's shoulder and her Saberstaff. She slammed her staff down, pinning Hett's arm causing him to cry out in pain. She then twirled around, cutting off his head. She then turned her attention to the Tuscan Raiders, her eyes glowing yellow as she said, "Beat it."

The Sand People immediately turned and ran for their lives, so Rainah released her hold on the Dark Side, and collapsed. "I hate it when I get that upset," she grumbled as she sat up, "It always leaves me feeling drained."

"That's because you fight at an inhuman level whenever you do," said Jason as he picked his wife up off the ground, "You somehow end up unleashing blows on par with strongest Djem So techniques."

Rainah nuzzled her head into the side of his neck and said, "I know, just hate feeling so drained."

Obi-Wan felt two amazingly powerful Force-Sensitives coming out of the YT, when he saw a boy and girl charge out of the ship and tackle him saying, "Grandpa!"

Obi-Wan could tell by their brown hair and grey eyes, eye in the girl's case, that Jason Frey is their father. "It's good to finally meet you," Obi-Wan said with a chuckle, "Why don't you tell me your names."

"I'm Mark," declared the boy.

The girl nodded, "and I'm Mina."

"Well Mark, Mina, why don't you get off your grandfather so he can get up," he asked politely.

They moaned out, "But we don't wanna!"

"If you do, I'll be able to give you both a proper hug," he replied.

They immediately jumped off their grandfather who then proceeded to hug his grandchildren. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason take Rainah into the YT and decided to follow them. "Carabast," Zeb said fearfully, "That woman has serious anger issues."

"I'll say," commented Ezra.

Kanan nodded and said, "She's dangerous."

"She's a mother Kanan," countered Hera, "and she did what any mother would do in this situation."

Kanan asked, "Then why didn't the kid's mother do something?!"

"Because she died not long after giving birth," shouted Zannah as she lifted Kanan off the ground, "and not every mother gets to do what I do." Kanan continued to glare at the Dark Lady defiantly until she said, "Your arrogance has blinded you to your own anger, Jedi."

It was then that he realized that he's actually angry, "Forgive me, but this is the first time the Jedi and-"

"The Jedi and Sith have worked together on more than one occasion prior to this," countered Zannah, "First recorded incidence was eliminating the Sith Sorceress Darth Phobos, next was destroying Revan."

Kanan was surprised, "I did not know that."

"You'd be surprised what it is I do know," added Zannah.

XxX

Ten minutes later, Obi-Wan walked into the YT where Jason Frey had taken his daughter and went into the crew's quarters. He found her asleep in one of the beds, and was amazed at how peaceful she looked. He didn't want to wake hero, and turned to leave. As he did she said, "Don't go."

"I take it you want to know me better," he asked.

Rainah rolled over and said, "Yeah."

Obi-Wan sat at her bedside and moved a few strands of hair before asking, "What do you want to know?"

XxX

It was sunrise of the next Day, and Luke and Biggs are playing with Mark and Mina. "You're sure you want to stay," Jerid asked Rainah and Jason.

"Yeah," answered Rainah, "I'm kinda hoping to form the bond of family with my dad."

Zannah appeared and said, "I'll act as the messenger, in case you're needed."

"Thanks granny," Rainah said happily.

On the far side of the Moisture Farm, the crew of the _Ghost_ was boarding the ship until Krys walked up. "My master requests that I be allowed to join your crew for the time being," she said calmly, "He feels I'll be of greater use that way."

**DONE**

Explanations:

Q: Who is Tyris Novar?

A: He's an OC that Belongs to a friend of mine and fellow fanfictioneer, Batmarcus.

Q: How is Barriss Offee alive?

A: Zannah took an interest in her once she fell to the Dark Side.

Q: Why do Krys and Reaver/Jerid/Nanashi use Mark VI _Supremacy_-class Interceptors?

A: because mother fuckin reasons, bitch.

Q: Why did you kill A'Sharad Hett, aka Darth Krayt?

A: I think this one answers itself.

Q: Why is Krys going with the Rebels?

A: Because I said so… BITCH!


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars Rebels: AU**

UPDATE! I'd just like to remind you all that this is a fan fiction; some things will be different. (all fan fiction's are AU on some level)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. That belongs to Disney now. Nor do I own Mark or Mina Frey, they belong to Giratina Zero. Tyris Novar Belongs to Batmarcus. I do own Nanashi/Jerid Marr/ Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade/Mr. Dahl, Darth Krys, Rainah Kenobi, and have Joint Custody of Jason Frey with Giratina Zero.

**CHAPTER 3**

Minister Tua sat in her office on Lothal, thinking about the time she spent in captivity. That Dathomirian had brought up several points during her interrogation. She no longer holds any illusions about her position: she along with everyone else in the Empire is considered an expendable asset. But what really boils her blood is the fact that the only exception to that is the Emperor. She still can't believe that the Emperor has a means of immortality. "It's times like this when I could really use a distraction," she mumbled to herself. "Maybe I should see if Kallus is busy," she said as she got up, "we always did have good chemistry."

XxX

Krys had set some distinct ground rules with her hew companions: do not touch her stuff. Doing so is a crime punishable by death, but torturing the offender would suffice.

Needless to say, everyone stayed away from Krys' stuff.

XxX

"Could you pass me the adjustable wrench," Krys asked Ezra, who she had dragged into helping her with her fighters scheduled maintenance.

Ezra dug through the tool box and handed her the requested tool, "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Never thought I'd hear that word out of a Sith Lord's mouth," said Kanan as he walked up.

Krys poked her head out from under her starfighter and said, "Just because I'm Sith, does not mean I lack manners."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Kanan replied as he sat down.

Krys looked at him and said, "If you're trying to start his training, then I suggest you start on something basic, yet highly useful." She crawled out from under the Supremacy-class fighter and cleaned her hands with a rag, "try helping him hone his senses of foresight and insight."

Kanan blinked in surprise, "That's actually a good idea."

He went to grab the Lightsaber off his belt. "Without the Lightsaber," added Krys.

"Then why don't you show us how to do that," challenged Kanan.

Krys said nothing as she opened the fighter's storage compartment and pulled out a box of clays. "Throw some of these up in the air," she ordered as she put a blind fold on and pulled the bo-rifle off her back.

Kanan rolled his eyes and did as he was asked, tossing a stack of ten in the air. A frown formed on Krys' face: the bo-rifle does not possess the rate of fire needed to hit all the targets before they hit the ground. Fortunately, she is the only force-sensitive alive who can come close to matching her master's skill in telekinesis. She reached out with the Force, using it to slow the clays descent as she shot her first target.

Kanan's jaw went slack: he had never seen such a display of Telekinesis. "You should see my master's skill in that particular field," she said as she took the blind fold off, "his master gave him the title of The Phantom Blade because of it."

"We'll take your word for it," stated Ezra.

Krys shrugged her shoulders and said, "Give Ezra your blaster."

Kanan looked at her and asked, "Why?"

"Because it's more efficient than that thing on his wrist," answered the Dark Lady.

Kanan rolled his eyes as he handed Ezra his blaster, "Okay now what?"

Krys then blindfolded Ezra and said, "Trust your feelings and you'll hit the target."

"Don't you mean the Force," asked Ezra.

Krys chuckled lightly, "The Force communicates with us through our feelings." She then tossed up a single clay target. She was a little disappointed when he didn't fire the blaster, but not surprised. "You didn't pay attention to your feelings."

"Well, it would help if I knew what you meant," countered Ezra.

Krys remembered saying the same thing to her master once. "I asked my master the same thing once, and I'll never forget his answer: when I say trust your feelings, I'm telling to follow your gut instinct."

"That actually makes sense," replied both Ezra and Kanan.

Krys couldn't keep the smirk off her face, "Lord Reaver is an excellent teacher."

XxX

Half an hour later Ezra was chasing Chopper out of his and Zeb's room. Krys found that tin can to be highly annoying since it had ZERO respect for those around it. She soon heard Zeb yelling at the kid, and immediately knew that Chopper was responsible. "That droid loves stirring up trouble," the young Dark Lady mumbled to herself.

Zeb began chasing the poor kid around the ship, fully intent on strangling him to death. "Does the Lasant ever learn," Krys asked Sabine.

The Mandalorian shook her head saying, "Nope."

"I didn't think so."

XxX

Zeb and Ezra were punished by being sent on a wild bantha chase for a Meilooron fruit. Though Krys had decided to take her star fighter and accompany them, she was not about to spoil the fun.

As they went about their business Ezra was called over by an old man who seemed to know him. Krys found this interesting that someone recognized the little orphan boy, but didn't pay too much attention to the conversation. When their conversation went on for long enough she decided to walk up and say, "Ezra, we have other things to do."

"Oh, does Ezra Bridger have himself a girlfriend," teased the old man.

Ezra blushed and Krys had to restrain her temper. "Hardly," the Red Head snorted, "Longing makes the Heart grow and fonder, but I've always been a fan of hog tying my lovers." There was a devious gleam in her eyes, "Makes it so they can't escape."

The old man and Ezra's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "I guess that's a no," the elder squeaked out.

"Yep," replied Krys as she scanned the area for Zeb, "Besides, I'm only here to keep him and a big smelly idiot out of trouble."

"Okaygreatseeingyoubye," said Ezra as he bolted off to find Zeb.

Krys began to chuckle darkly, "I love it when they run." She then took off after the kid, fully intent on traumatizing him.

XxX

When they finally found the Meilooron's, they had determined that they were in Imperial hands. This made things both more difficult and fun at the same time. "I'm going to distract them," stated Krys, "At which time you are to go in, get a few Meilooron's, and get the hell out."

"What was it you said about keeping us out of trouble," teased Zeb.

Krys immediately decked him in the face, "Unlike you, I happen to be particularly skilled in the field of making a plan, and developing backup plans on the spot."

"I'm gonna kill her," Zeb growled.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Good luck with that."

"What's that supposed to mean," Zeb all but roared.

Ezra sighed, "It means she outclasses you."

XxX

Krys pulled her bo-rifle off her back and activated the Electrostaff mode, the tips now the same scarlet red hue as her Lightsaber blades. "Halt," commanded the Storm Troopers as they raised their blasters at her. Krys couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she danced around their attempts to kill her, all the while cackling maddly as she knocked them unconscious.

"That girl is a monster," Zeb said with a hint of fear.

Ezra nodded in agreement before he ran up to the transport and grabbed four Meilooron's. "Easy money," he said to himself before he went and grabbed Zeb and they ran.

Seeing they got away, Krys let out a Force Wave and said, "Utterly disgraceful!"

"Stand down Jedi," ordered Kallus who had just shown up on the scene.

Krys then used the Force to disarm her enemy and said, "Apprentice Inquisitor Kristen Noel of the Imperial Inquisitorius, I was sent by High Inquisitor Jerec to test the abilities of Imperial Forces on Lothal." She leveled her glare on Kallus and said, "And I am not impressed."

While Kallus was all too aware who High Inquisitor Jerec is, he is not aware of the fact that Jerec's father happens to be Krys' Sith Master. The Emperor is also ignorant of the fact that Jerec Marr is actually working for his father as a Double Agent due to Zannah blinding him to this fact with her sorcery. "I had sent word to the Inquisitorius that there is a Rebel Cell being led by a Jedi," stated Kallus, "Am I to believe that You are the Inquisitor they sent?"

"No," answered Krys, "I am here on unofficial business." She walked up to the Imperial Agent while carefully probing his mind for any shatterpoints that would allow her to manipulate him. She found one, "as far as you're concerned, I was never here... now go make love to Maketh Tua, I can feel her loneliness and desires from here." She then took the entire crate of Meilooron's and said, "So you know, I did this all for the fruit."

Kallus was blushing deep red upon the mention of his lover, and was utterly shocked when she declared she did all of this for the crate of Meilooron's. After deciding to punish the troopers by making them run the training gauntlet, he did as she told him and went to make love to the Minister of Lothal. After an encounter like this, he fully intends to spend time with Maketh to get his mind off of this encounter.

XxX

Ezra was dry heaving from his hiding spot, "That... is way too much... information."

"That girl has got to be the most devious little sneak I've ever seen," added Zeb.

Zannah whispered into their ears, "Trust me when I say that she is nothing compared to me."

"We'll take your word for it," replied both as they suppressed a shiver.

XxX

As they were on their way back, Krys noted a disturbance in the Force: it seems That Barriss and Ahsoka were on Lothal.

XxX

(**AN: if you want to know what Ahsoka and Barriss look like in this story, go to Deviantart and find Crimsonnight. He has a set of images concerning Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee, and Asajj Ventress. This is what they'll look like in my Fic with some minor alterations where I see fit... I also do not own the designs, they belong to crimsonight**)

At the Farmstead of Morad Sumar, Imperial forces were getting thrashed by two Former Jedi. Ahsoka Tano, who had taken to using a Saberstaff was decimating the Imperials with a blend of the Seven Forms of Lightsaber combat. Barriss, who had kept Asajj's old Lightsabers and replaced the synth-crystal's with a set of Violet Amethyst ones was dashing about using a blend of Form II and Form VI to slay the Imperial storm troopers in close quarters, and deflected the enemies blaster bolts with practiced ease with Form III. "You'd think these Imp's would know better than to test their luck against the likes of us," stated Barriss as she tapped the Dark Side and Crushed one of the Transports.

"Now where would the fun in that be," asked Ahsoka who dashed up to the second and used her Saberstaff to slice it to ribbons.

The _Twilight_ hovered overhead and blasted the last one, Tyris Novar inside the Cockpit. "There wouldn't be any," he stated as he brought the ship low enough for everyone to get on board.

Ahsoka turned to the Farmer and his family and said, "You know you can't stay here."

"And where would have us go," Morad asked bitterly.

"We have a place," replied the Torguta who noticed the far off look in Barriss' eyes, "Barriss?"

"I'm staying here for now," replied the Mirialian.

Tyris heard her and said, "If Barriss is staying, I am too."

Ahsoka shook her head, "I should have seen this coming."

XxX

Upon their arrival, Krys, Kanan, and Ezra sensed two familiar Force-senitives approaching the Ghost. "I thought I sensed something earlier," remarked Kanan.

"That was us," replied Tyris.

Krys' lips twitched upward ever so slightly and said, "Any particular reason why you're here?"

"The Force told me that something significant was going to happen soon," replied Barriss, "And it involves someone who I once cared for."

**DONE!**

Explanations!

Q: why put Kallus and Maketh Tua in a relationship?

A: because they just go together.

Q: why is Kanan letting Krys aid him in Ezra's training?

A: because he's not sure where to begin.

Q: why make High Inquisitor Jerec the son of Jerid Marr?

A: because it gives Jerid someone inside of the Empire at a place of significant power.

Q: Who is Jerec's Mother?

A: his Jedi master, Jocasta Nu

Q: why was Jocasta allowed to train her son?

A: because of what happened to his father.

Q: why did Barriss, Ahsoka, and Tyris deal with the Imperials at the Farmstead?

A: like I mentioned above, this is an fic: some things that happened in canon, do not happen in fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars Rebels: AU**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA! JACK HERE! This chapter is special because the premise came to me in a dream… I'm dead serious. If you want further details, read the explanations section at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. That belongs to Disney now. Nor do I own Mark or Mina Frey, they belong to Giratina Zero. Tyris Novar Belongs to Batmarcus. I do own Nanashi/Jerid Marr/ Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade/Mr. Dahl, Darth Krys, Rainah Kenobi, and have Joint Custody of Jason Frey with Giratina Zero.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hey Katooni," asked a Human Padawan from Mandalore, "What do you plan on doing when this is over?"

The Tholothian Youngling adopted a thoughtful pose before saying, "I dunno Sabine, guess I'll figure it out."

The young Sabine giggled, but that was soon brought to an end as her 'friend' was killed right in front of her. Then all she felt was hate, anger, and the need to avenge her friend.

XxX

Sabine woke up with a jump: the nightmare had been happening more frequently. She'd had this recurring nightmare since she was seven... though she doesn't remember anything about her life before then.

Sabine got out of bed and walked into the hall where she saw Ezra. "You're not looking too good," he noted.

"I've been having trouble sleeping," she replied.

Ezra nodded, "Want to talk about it?"

Sabine sighed deeply and said, "I've had this recurring dream, a nightmare really, ever since I was seven. In it I'm talking to this Tholothian girl named Katooni... We were talking about what we were going to do after it was all over... It being the Clone Wars." Sabine paused while trying to rein her emotions in before saying, "and then someone shot her! And I just get so mad! There is Hate, Anger, and a need to avenge her."

Ezra waited for her to continue before asking, "Did you avenge her?"

"I don't know," she replied, "That's when I wake up."

In a nearby corridor, Barriss softly banged her head against the wall as she silently cried. Her first attempt at training a Padawan since she had fallen to the Dark Side had ended up failing in the worst way possible. Sabine had been a remarkably strong in the Force... But that's not why she chose her as a Padawan. She chose Sabine because she was so much like Ahsoka. She was a fierce young lady with a bit rebellious streak, but she meant well... She had been close friends with Katooni, and it was her death that acted as the catalyst. It was what sent her spiraling into the Dark Side: she had not only destroyed the entire detachment of Battle Droids by herself, but any Clone Troopers that attempted take the body.

Barriss had been forced to watch her Padawan cry bitter tears of loss and regret for Hours before the one the Council decided to send to help her former Padawan arrived. This was also the same day she met Nanashi, otherwise known as Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade.

She wanted to tell her the truth, but she wasn't sure if she could handle it. It was killing her inside! "I think we should contact Nanashi about this," said Tyris. "An increase in the frequency of the dream could be a bad sign."

"Lady Zannah," whispered Barriss, "Ask Nanashi if an increased frequency in the dreams occurrence means anything."

XxxX

Zannah appeared before Nanashi while he and Ventress were enjoying a a romantic dinner. "Barriss has a question Lord Reaver," stated the Spirit, "she wants to know if an increased frequency of her former Padawan's recurring nightmare is of any potentially negative consequences."

The Miraluka's body went rigid causing Ventress to sigh in defeat, "How bad."

"It means the seal is breaking," he replied, "which only gives us two options: fix it or remove it."

"What do you think the odds are that she'll want it removed Jerid," asked the Dathomirian.

Nanashi sighed, "I'd calculate a 85-90% chance that she'll want it removed, AND her connection to the Force restored."

"Joyful," Zannah said cheerfully disappearing once more.

XxxX

Zannah appeared in the ghost and said, "The seal is breaking, and Lord Reaver is coming here to deal with it."

"How do we do something like this without raising suspicion," Barriss asked with an aching hope in her voice.

Zannah sighed deeply, "You have to tell her."

XxX

Ezra nodded after hearing Sabine's story, "Well it's just a dream."

"No," said. Barriss as she rounded the corner, "It's a memory."

"A memory," asked Both Ezra and Sabine.

"You had gone through a traumatic experience when you were seven, and Nanashi did what he could to help you as a result," explained Barriss.

Sabine was confused, "How so?"

"Katooni's death," Barriss paused for a moment in an attempt to regain her composure, "had affected you deeply, sending you down the Path of the Dark Side."

"Are you saying I was a Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars," asked Sabine.

Barriss' glassed over as she said, "You were my Padawan."

"Why are you telling me this," she asked in confusion, "why know?"

"Because the seal is breaking," replied Barriss, "You have half an hour to decide whether or not you want the seal removed or not."

XxX

About ten minutes later, a Theta-class T-2 Personnel Transport came out of Hyperspace near Lothal. "I wonder if they'll think you're the emperor," mused Ventress, "This was his shuttle, after all."

"Not likely," replied the Miraluka, "I had to replace the ID codes as soon as I got it."

"Sidious always did think a few steps ahead," remarked Asajj.

Jerid chuckled, "Too bad I think at least five moves ahead of him."

"How many moves are you ahead of me," asked the female Chiss piloting the craft.

Jerid chuckled darkly, "That is something you'll have to figure out for yourself, Sev'rance."

Sev'rance Tann has been in Jerid's Employ since her supposed death during the Clone Wars. The Miraluka Sith Lord had seen it fit to preserve her life, and plans to make her a Fleet Admiral during the upcoming war. "You're lucky I happen to like playing with you two," she sighed.

"And we like it too," Ventress replied with a sensual smile.

Jerid smirked before saying, "Time to get into character ladies."

"Unidentified shuttle, transmit your codes immediately or be boarded," demanded Agent Kallus.

Sev transmitted the codes, which were under the name of James Dahl. "This ought to put some fear in this pig," Sev said with a sense of smug satisfaction.

"Y-you're good to go," he said with a shaky voice, "Enjoy your stay on Lothal Mr. Dahl."

Jerid spoke up and said, "I plan on it."

XxX

On the bridge of Kallus' Imperial Star Destroyer, the Imperial Agent went to board a transport to the surface. He was going to have to spend some personal time with Maketh Tua after the encounter with someone as wealthy, powerful, and influential as James Dahl he'd had.

"Put me through to Minister Tua," he commanded. While few are aware of it, Mr. Dahl is the only man alive with enough influence to keep the Emperor from doing something.

"Agent Kallus," she greeted before noting his expression, "You seem troubled."

"I may have pissed off James Dahl," he blurted out.

Maketh turned pale: James Dahl was one of Nanashi's Aliases. "How quickly can you meet me at the same landing pad," she asked.

"A few minutes before he does if I have the Time," he replied.

Maketh nodded, "I'll buy you the time."

"You're a life saver," he said with a relieved smile.

XxX

The shuttle landed about eight minutes later. Jerid knew it could have been sooner, but Agent Kallus wanted to extend his apologies in person. 'I wonder how he'll handle Ahsoka's presence,' he thought to himself. The Torguta had spent most of the trip in a meditative trance... This spoke volumes for the unease she felt about this.

XxX

Minister Maketh Tua and Agent Jonathan Kallus stood side by side as a man wearing sunglasses walked down the shuttles boarding ramp. There was a Dathomirian woman with a Skrillex hair cut to his left: she's his wife, Veronica Askaj-Dahl. A beautiful Chiss woman to his right holding a datapad: this is their secretary Sylvia Tanner. Then their bodyguard walked out behind them. She's a Torguta female... Rumor has it that she was a Jedi during the Clone Wars, and judging by the Lightsaber hanging from her hip those rumors are true. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dahl," greeted Tua, "What brings you to Lothal?"

"Primarily business," he said cordially, "One of the Home Security Systems I designed during the Clone Wars has started malfunctioning, and I prefer handling such the things personally."

"I wish more people were like that," mumbled Maketh, "Though most people in your position would be swamped if they did."

"I only use the finest materials, encryptions, or whatever it is a job requires to be completed," he answered as he signed the documents stating his purpose on Lothal, "and since all my designs were done for other companies via contract, I can afford to handle such things personally."

Kallus cleared his throat and said, "I'd like to formally-"

"Save it," Mr. Dahl ordered, "You were doing your job, and I don't hold that against you... That being said you should work on your courtesy."

"Uh, Yes Sir," replied Kallus.

Minister Tua then asked, "Is there anything you'd like me to procure for you?"

"A speeder," he replied.

Maketh nodded, "I'll get on it at once."

As Tua walked away, Kallus decided to clarify the rumors about The Dahl's bodyguard. "Rumor has it that your bodyguard is a Jedi."

"Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi Order after she had been falsely accused of bombing the Jedi Temple and killing Clone Troopers," he answered, "As a Result she has a particularly large bone to pick with Grand Moff Tarkin."

Kallus' eyes widened drastically: he remembered hearing about that when he was still a civilian. "I hired her because there's a certain measure of bragging rights to having the best Jedi Padawan of a generation as you're bodyguard."

"That's rather eccentric," noted Kallus.

"I'm a quadrillionaire," he replied, "I can afford to be eccentric."

XxX

A few minutes later, Nanashi and his companions were cruising across Lothal until they found where the Ghost had been set down. Krys stood at the boarding ramp and bowed deeply, "We've been waiting for you, my master."

"I know," he replied, "Now let me see the girl."

Krys nodded, "Right this way, Milord."

XxX

"So let me see if I've got this right," asked Zeb, "Sabine was a Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars."

"Yes," replied Barriss

"Who had fallen to the Dark Side after he best friend's death..."

"That's right," added Tyris.

"And the Red Haired Psycho's Master is the entire reason she doesn't remember?"

Barriss and Tyris said nothing... "She's right behind me, isn't she?" Krys took out a little black notebook and wrote something down. Zeb chuckled nervously, "That wouldn't happen to be a list of people to kill, would it?"

"It's a list of nicknames, Aliases, and things people have called me," she replied.

Zeb visibly relaxed after hearing this, which prompted Nanashi to chuckle, "You should see my list: it's quite extensive."

"We'll take your word for it," replied Kanan.

Sabine finally spoke up, "I want it removed."

"Are you certain," the Miraluka asked, "Once we do this, there will be no going back."

"For as long as I can remember I've had this feeling that there was something missing in my life," she replied, "Like a part of me was cut off." Sabine's eyes hardened as she said, "If I get my Memories back and my powers restored, I'll be able to do so much more!"

"Be mindful of your thoughts young one," warned the Miraluka, "To be strong in the Force is one thing, but to believe oneself all powerful is to invite catastrophe."

"I need to know who I am," she said softly, "I want my memories back."

"So be it," he replied, "Take off your shirt." Ezra's eyes widened, Sabine began to blush, and Hera was ready to throttle the guy. "A memory seal is a highly complex Sith Alchemy that requires considerable surface area," he replied, "I put it on her back because it was the best location to do so."

Sabine silently nodded as she took off her Armor Plates. She paused briefly as she grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Sabine a few deep, relaxing breaths before pulling her shirt right off. Ezra, Zeb, and Kanan quickly averted their eyes. Hera about lost her shit when Nanashi didn't turn away. "I'm a Miraluka," he replied, "I don't have a physical set of eyes."

Sabine brought her hand over her breasts and turned around. "Ezra," she said calmly, "Could you unclip my bra?"

Ezra's mind almost shutdown when she asked him this, he wouldn't have thought this possible in a million years. "It's not polite to keep a lady waiting," Nanashi said with a chuckle.

Seeing no way out, Ezra complied with Sabine's request. His fingers fumbled it a couple times due to his nervousness, but he got it on his third try. "There you go."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Uh, you're welcome... I guess."

Kanan turned around and said, "I don't see anything."

"Only a fool makes something like this visible," replied Nanashi as he walked up to the girl. "That being said there is a way to reveal it... but it's not going to be pleasant."

"Just get it over with," she pleaded.

Nanashi lifted his right hand and a bolt of Red Lightning arced from his index finger to the middle of her back. Sabine gasped in pain, but remained standing as the Seal Matrix appeared before them. It was the Symbol of Mandalore with a ring of Tribal flames surrounding it. "I designed it to look this way in the off chance that someone destroyed the Mask."

"Mask," asked everyone who hadn't spent time talking to the Miraluka about Sith Alchemy.

"The Mask is a basic, but highly effective Sith Alchemy typically used to hide the effects of Dark Side Rot," he explained, "It alters things on the molecular level in order to hide things: even thorough Medical Examination would miss it."

He then walked up and began tapping various points lightning fast before briefly stopping. He called upon the midi-chlorians in her body as he placed his palm over the seal and began to reconnect the girl to the Force, while removing the seal at the same time.

For a few moments, there was nothing... then Sabine felt a spark. It soon turned into a wildfire, and the memories flooded her mind. She remembered how she severed her own connection to the Force when she realized what she had done. How Nanashi came along and offered her a clean slate. She remembered the friend she had in Katooni, and how much it hurt when she lost her. Sabine collapsed as sobs racked her body. "Right now she's in a delicate state," explained the Sith Lord, "She needs you to be supportive and understanding." He and his entourage began to walk away, "but most of all, she needs you to be there for her."

Ezra silently walked up to Sabine and reclipped her bra. "Thanks," she said sweetly. Ezra jumped when he saw her eyes: they were bright yellow, just like Krys' eyes.

Sabine flinched when she saw this, '_he's afraid of me_.'

Ezra realized that he had made a mistake, "sorry, I just wasn't expecting the eyes is all."

"Eyes," asked Sabine.

Krys intervened, "they're like mine."

"Oh," it did make sense that eyes like that would be a little offsetting, "I'm sorry."

Ezra immediately grabbed her hands and said, "It's not your fault that you're upset: you lost your best friend at a young, impressionable age... if anything you're doing better than most would."

Sabine smiled slightly as she hugged the orphan, "thank you Ezra." Everyone noted that her eyes had returned to their normal color.

Ezra was too busy trying to process the fact that Sabine had hugged him while she was topless. "You're welcome," he squeaked out.

Sabine grabbed her shirt and armor plates before walking to her room. Hera went to follow her, but Krys stopped her saying, "Right now she wants to be left alone so she can post things out... I'll check on her in a few."

Hera was surprised by this: Krys had always kept to herself, and attributed only when she say it necessary to do so... Clearly this is something personal for the girl.

XxX

A few minutes later, Krys walked in to see Sabine holding her wrist, which were bleeding... the Mandalorian had tried to commit suicide, and ended up having second thoughts. Rather than get angry and yell at her, Krys walked in and shut the door behind her. "Before I met my master I had been a Jedi Initiate," she said as she began using the force to heal the wounds, "I had an older sister who had been taken a few years before, and when I was born Force-Sensitive the Jedi wanted me too." Krys finished mending the wounds and continued her story, "My parents had one stipulation, one condition that they forced the Jedi Council to sign a written agreement on: that Stacey be allowed to take care of me... They said it was her responsibility to take care of her baby sister." Krys smiled as her eyes took a more natural green color, "We had been so close." Her expression darkened and the glow of the Dark Side returned, "Then Sidious gave Order 66, and Operation Knightfall happened." A single tear fell as she said, "I saw the Clone's gun my sister down and I just snapped!"

"This is when your master found you," stated Sabine.

"Yes," she replied, "and like you, I needed a reason to live... that reason being to avenge those wronged throughout the Galaxy."

Sabine sighed, "What do I have to live for?"

"That is for you to discover," replied Krys.

Sabine looked at her arms in amazement at how perfectly healed they were: there wasn't even scar tissue left behind! "How did you get so good at healing," Sabine asked in amazement.

"Like I said," Answered Krys, "The Sith hold themselves to the highest standard there is: perfection."

Krys walked out as Hera was about to knock on the door. "She's tired and needs rest," stated Krys as she led the Twi'lek away.

Hera looked back at Sabine's door wondering what was said behind those doors.

XxX

Sabine woke up a few hours later. Her sleep had been restless, so she wasn't feeling too great. She then heard the Force whisper a name into her ear. "What does Ezra have to do with anything," she asked. Fortunately the Force was willing to humor her, "Yeah I want to sleep."

Verdict reached, Sabine carefully climbed out of bed and snuck into Ezra and Zeb's room. "Good luck waking him up," mumbled the Lasant, "Kid sleeps like a Rock."

Poor Sabine nearly had a heart attack when Zeb said that, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was until someone opened the door," he growled.

Sabine flinched a little, "sorry, but I can't sleep and the Force says I should get Ezra."

"Why's that," asked Zeb as he sat up.

Sabine sighed deeply, "Apparently having him near me will help me sleep."

"Right," Zeb chuckled: he didn't believe it for one minute. He then punched the bottom of Ezra's bunk, forcing him into the land of the living, "Someone's here to see you."

Ezra would've face planted had Sabine not caught him. The two blinked before they quickly separated, both with a blush on their face. "Would you spend the night with me," Sabine asked Shyly, "I'm having trouble sleeping and don't want to be alone."

"Uh, sure, sure," he replied, "Just give me a few moments to get my things."

Sabine smiled and went back to her room saying, "I'll be waiting."

Neither of them saw the smirk on Zeb's face.

XxX

Ezra walked across the hall to Sabine's room and was about to knock when she opened the door wearing a light blue nightgown. "Come on in," she said with a sensual smile.

Ezra was like a deer caught in the headlights: he had not been expecting this. Sabine saw the surprise in his eyes and took the initiative by pulling him in her room and kissing him.

At first Ezra was willing to go with the flow, but after a few seconds he pushed her away and said, "We shouldn't be doing something like this."

"Why not," asked Sabine with a hurt expression, "you like me after all, I know you do."

"But we really know one another," he said pleadingly, "sure we know each other's names, and where we're from... but what do we really know beyond that?"

Sabine sat down on her bed and mulled it over, "You're right, we don't know each other." She then smiled and said, "I'll start." She then tapped her fingers to Ezra's head and began doing what die likes to call the Information exchange. This technique was designed to find the truth, but it could be used to share one's life story with another. It happened to be something she was particularly good at.

In a few brief seconds, Ezra and Sabine were made fully aware of each other's life stories. "Information Exchange," stated Sabine, "It's a pretty advanced Technique, but I have a natural aptitude for it."

"And you know my life story too," he asked.

Sabine simply nodded as she leaned forward and began kissing him again, and this time Ezra had no reservations about doing so.

**DONE!**

EXPLANATIONS!

Q: Why make Sabine a 'Jedi Padawan' from the Clone Wars?

A: this is what came to me in a dream… It was pretty intense, and I spent the entirety of that day wrestling with the concept.

Q: was this a part of the original game plan?

A: No, but it was a damn good Idea in my opinion so I used it.

Q: Why make Barriss her Jedi Master?

A: It felt right.

Q: Why did Jerid have Palpatine's old shuttle?

A: because Jerid is a viable threat and Sidious was trying to dispose of his rival… Needless to say, the plan failed.

Q: Did Sabine and Ezra have sex?

A: no… they made out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Wars Rebels: AU**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA! JACK HERE! I went to work on this as soon as I posted the last chapter, and I hope it's acceptable. Remember to leave a Review: they do wonders for our motivation J

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. That belongs to Disney now. Nor do I own Mark or Mina Frey, they belong to Giratina Zero. Tyris Novar Belongs to Batmarcus. I do own Nanashi/Jerid Marr/ Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade/Mr. Dahl, Darth Krys, Rainah Kenobi, and have Joint Custody of Jason Frey with Giratina Zero.

**CHAPTER 5**

Hera walked into Sabine's room the next morning to see her and Ezra in the same bed... with Zannah and Krys waiting on the far end of the bed. "What are you two doing," Hera asked in a whisper.

"Waiting for them to wake up," replied Zannah, "go get everyone else... and make sure they know to be quiet."

Hera snickered as she went and got everyone else.

XxX

Sabine woke up first, and saw Ezra was lying there with her. She smiled as she had a wonderful idea and climbed on top of him. She then licked his cheek causing him to wake up with a slight jump. "Good morning Ezra Bridger," as she rubbed herself against his morning wood.

"Good morning to you too," he groaned.

"A good morning in deed," added Zannah.

Sabine got off of Ezra as quickly as she could and turned to see Zannah, Krys, Hera, Kanan, Zeb, Chopper, Tyris, and her former master standing there. "How did I not sense you," she squeaked out.

"Zannah and I happen to be accomplished Sith Sorceresses," replied Krys, "and we're both highly proficient in the use of the Spell of Concealment."

"It's arguably the most useful Spell in existance" replied Zannah.

XxX

Everyone had gathered in the Common area and was watching the Imperial Holonet broadcast when the Signal was interrupted by Senator in Exile, Gall Trayvis... Someone Krys has her suspicions about.

"This is Senator in Exile Gall Trayvis," he declared, "I bring you news that the Empire doesn't want you to here. One of the Old Republics greatest Peace Keepers Jedi Master Luminara Unduli... Is alive."

Barriss' anger flared when she saw this: Luminara is dead. "She is currently being held in the Stygeon System," he continued, "We demand that Emperor Palpatine free Master Unduli so that can have a fair trial before the Imperial Senate."

"We should mount a rescue mission," declared Kanan.

Sabine felt her Master's anger bubbling, "Master?"

"Master Unduli died at Kashyyyk during Order 66," stated Barriss, "I remember feeling her death through our Force Bond."

"That being said," added Tyris, "We're still going to Stygeon Prime... Master Luminara deserves a proper burial."

Kanan could tell by the fierce look in their eyes that there was on debate on this, "Alright then, what's the game plan."

"Sabine," asked Barriss, "Do you have Schematics for the Highest Security Prison Facility in the Stygeon System?"

"As luck would have it I do," said Sabine as she brought up the hologram, "Behold the Spire on Stygeon Prime: Blast Proof, Ray Shielded, you name it, and they've got a countermeasure for it."

"Resourceful as ever my old Padawan," she praised.

They went to work examining the schematics before finding a blindspot. "There," pointed out Tyris, "there's a small entrance here at the lower levels."

"It'll undoubtedly be guarded," state Barriss.

Tyris shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, but they can only fit two Storm Troopers here, so we won't have any trouble dealing with them."

"We can't go out the way we came since this is obviously a trap," Krys pointed out, "This makes the Landing Platform our best choice for an Extraction Point... Hera and I will provide Air Support when it's time to leave."

Kanan wasn't sure about going through all this to retrieve a body... but then again, they couldn't the Empire couldn't use Master Luminara's body to lure unexpecting Jedi to their doom. "May as well go for it," he said, "It'll at least give us a chance to stick it to the Empire."

-A Few Hours Later At Stygian Prime-

Kanan, Ezra, Zeb, Sabine, Barriss, and Tyris sat in the Passenger seats of the Phantom as they approached the Prison Facility. Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine could feel Barriss' rage boiling beneath the surface. She was clearly displeased with the way the Empire had Desecrated everything her Master stood for in life by using her to kill off any Jedi who had survived Order 66 in death.

Kanan turned to Tyris and said, "Your girlfriend seems pretty worked up."

The Kiffar-Dathomirian Hybrid snorted, "And she has every right to be: the Empire has been using her master's remains to lure Jedi who have fallen for a false hope to their deaths... I'd feel the same if they did the same with Master Plo Koon."

"I admit I'd be pretty steamed myself if the Empire did the same to my Master," replied Kanan.

Barriss knew the Phantom was close enough to the drop off point for her to safely jump out and take the Troopers by surprise, so she got up and opened the Phantom. She then leaped out and impaled both troopers through the chest. Tyris gave a low whistle, "she's pissed." He then jumped out and joined her.

Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb nodded in agreement when they saw Barriss use the Force to rip the blast door clean off the hinges. They then jumped out and followed the angry Mirialian through the Facility, Barriss slaughtering every Storm Trooper in her path. They came to a hallway where Six Storm Troopers happened to be waiting for them. "Open fire," commanded the Leader.

"Cinderella dressed in yella," she sang in a creepy voice as she danced around their attempts to kill her, "went upstairs and kissed her fella."

Tyris buried his face into the palm of his hand, "I hate it when she does this."

"By mistake she kissed a snake," she continued to sing before she jumped over them, "How many doctors will it take?" She counted as she killed them, "one, two, three, four, five, six... Six doctors." She noticed the looks she was getting from her former Padawan and her friends, "What?" When nobody spoke she turned to Sabine and said, "Find her location Sabine."

Sabine hacked into the Complex, "She's a couple Levels above us."

Barriss nodded as they piled into the lift and went up to that floor. Upon arrival, Tyris quickly decapitated the two Troopers standing guard at the Lift followed by Barriss stepping forward and pulling the two Troopers who popped out from behind the Hallway into her Blades.

"You guys really aren't messing around," asked Ezra.

"This is personal," Barriss growled: her blue eyes now violet from drawing on the Dark Side.

XxX

"Have you ever seen this Jedi Master," one of the Storm Troopers asked the other.

"No," he replied, "don't have the clearance."

Barriss immediately reached out with the Force and snapped their necks before walking up to the door and using the Force to open it. Barriss recieved a shock upon entering the cell: Master Unduli was sitting there in prison attire. "Master," she asked with a shaky voice.

'Luminara' walked up to Barriss and melded into her former apprentice, giving all of her knowledge to the closest thing she ever had to a daughter.

A single tear streamed down Barriss' cheek, "Thank you Master." Tyris, Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine walked in and got to work removing the deceased Master's coffin when a Dark Presence the cell. "Good evening," greeted a Pau'an, "I am the Inquisitor." He ignited his lightsaber, "welcome."

Tyris walked over to Barriss and drew an individual lightsaber and ignited its blue blade. "You guys get Master Luminara out of here," he ordered.

Barriss drew and ignited her weapons Violet blades saying, "Leave this Inquisitor to us." The two them engaged the Inquisitor in tandem: Barriss using her Form III to create the perfect shield while Tyris hammered away at the Inquisitor's defense with Djem So... Needless to say, they had the Inquisitor on the ropes.

"It seems I've underestimated you," he remarked before activating his sabers second blade, "Shall we?"

The only thing this really did for the Inquisitor was increase his reaction time, which would be all he'll need to survive this battle.

XxX

Krys and Hera were cruising around outside the facility. They would have been content to stay put... had Sabine's signal sent out a mating call for the Tibidee. Now they had thirty-some horny as fuck Tibidee's following them around.

XxX

The Inquisitor could tell by the way these two fought that they're battle hardened veterans of the Clone Wars. "Jedi Knight's Barriss Offee and Tyris Novar," he said observantly, "The official Record says you're both Dead... How did you survive?"

"We have friends in places you didn't even know there are places," Barriss said mockingly.

Tyris chuckled darkly, "and they're more than strong enough to make The Emperor think twice."

The Inquisitor quirked a brow at that: such beings couldn't possibly exist... could they? "I think you're bluffing," he countered.

"I can assure you they're not," added a woman's voice. The Inquisitor turned around to see a Force Shade made of shadow and fire, "I am Darth Zannah, Ancient Dark Lady of the Sith, Apprentice of the creator of the Rule of Two, Darth Bane." She then extended her hand and used the Force to pin him to the far Wall. "Cinderella dressed in blue," Zannah sang, "Went upstairs to tie her shoe."

"What are you babbling about," asked the Inquisitor.

"She made a mistake and tied a knot," Zannah continued as strips of Durasteel peeled off the wall, "How many knots will she make?" Zannah counted as she wrapped a strip around his arms, legs, and neck, "One, two, three, four, five... Five knots." She then disappeared again.

Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine walked out to see the Inquisitor pinned to the wall. "I don't want to know," stated Kanan.

"Agreed," added Ezra.

Sabine noticed the Lightsaber lying on the ground and reached out with the force, bringing it to her hand. "I could use a new Lightsaber," she added.

The Inquisitor was absolutely livid, but lacked the power needed to free himself at the moment. "You may have won this one," he snarled, "But the Empire WILL strike back... It always does."

"And we'll be ready when it does," replied Kanan. They then took off towards the Landing Platform. After he was certain the Inquisitor couldn't hear him he picked up his comm and said, "Specter two, Red Shadow; meet us at the Extraction point."

"We're on our way," answered Hera.

Krys then added, "And we're bringing a fleet of Sexually Frustrated Tibidee's."

"I take it Sabine's signal has something to do with that," he asked carefully.

Krys and Hera both responded, "That is correct."

Sabine blushed lightly as they made their way to the landing platform.

XxX

The Inquisitor drew on the Dark Side more than he ever had before and with a yell of exertion, he finally managed to free himself. "My master will not be pleased with this," he said to himself. He activated his wrist comm and said, "Put the facility on full lockdown."

XxX

Zeb had rendezvoused with his fellow Rebels and the main gate was in sight when the blast doors began closing. Zeb saw the one just before the main entrance beginning to close. "NOT ON MY WATCH," the Lasat shouted as he sprinted forward and jammed himself in the middle, "I CAN'T DO THIS ALL DAY!"

Everyone quickly bolted through, Kanan pushing Luminara's casket along as quickly as possible. When they arrived at the main gate Barriss noted that the door was locked and said, "Kanan, teach Ezra to open this door with the Force."

"Now," he asked, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"JUST DO AS I TELL YOU," she snarled.

"Here goes nothing," Kanan sighed, "Ezra, Picture the Locking Mechanism in your mind."

XxX

It was a war-zone out on the Landing platform: Krys had used her fighters Rapid-Fire laser cannons to annihilate the grounded TIE's, while Hera destroyed the turbolaser batteries. The Storm Troopers had been all but routed by the Tibidee's when the Door opened up, prompting Hera to bring the Phantom down for pick up. The Rebel's quickly boarded the Phantom and took off. "Mission accomplished," declared Hera as she boarded the Ghost, "Let's get out of here so we can give Master Luminara the burial she deserves."

XxX

The Inquisitor looked around at the absolute carnage that these insurgents had caused: this was not going to sit well with Lord Vader, let alone the Emperor.

XxxX

The Rebels were gathered around a six foot deep hole that Barriss and Sabine had dug in the ground. "Master Luminara was like a mother to me," said Barriss, "She taught me, helped raise me, and cherished me like a daughter... even if such an attachment was forbidden." Barriss fought back her tears as she said, "I am honored to have been her Padawan."

"While I didn't know Master Unduli as well as Barriss did," spoke Tyris, "she was still my friend, and she will be missed."

Krys stepped forward, "Aside from my sister, Luminara Unduli was someone who had shown me compassion when I was still young, and for that I am grateful."

Sabine finally came forward. "Master Unduli... was like a grandmother to me," she said as her voice began to waver, "Always kind to me, always patient with me, she would even give me a piece of candy every time I saw her." Sabine's eyes glowed yellow with the Dark Side as she shouted in anger, "SHE DESERVED BETTER THAN THIS!" Ezra caught her as she collapsed, and she buried her face into his chest as she cried in agony.

The Rebel's then lowered Master Unduli's body into the ground, and filled in the hole. They put a Tombstone that read, 'here lies one of the great heroes of the Republic: may her Light continue to guide us in times of Darkness.'

**DONE!**

I'm going to be honest with you folks, I damn near cried myself when I wrote Sabine's part… Which is why that scene goes out to my deceased Grandmother Audrey Jones: You will always be remembered.

EXPLANATIONS!

Q: Why Embarrass Sabine and Ezra like that?

A: Why the fuck not?

Q: Why does Krys have her suspicions about Trayvis? (Which are totally correct.)

A: She's a Sith Apprentice: she's supposed to be suspicious.

Q: Why have Barriss go of like a psychopathic killer like you did?

A: It felt right.

Q: what's with the 'Cinderella dressed in Yella' thing?

A: I had gotten the Idea from Z Nation and decided to use it here.

Q: why have Sabine take the Inquisitor's Lightsaber?

A: Again, Why the fuck not?

Until next chapter, and remember to leave a Review: they boost our motivation astronimically!


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Wars Rebels: AU**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA! JACK HERE! I have a new chapter, and I hope it's at least acceptable. Remember to leave a Review telling me what you liked, what you disliked, and any potential suggestions you may have for me: things like that do wonders for my motivation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. That belongs to Disney now. Nor do I own Mark or Mina Frey, they belong to Giratina Zero. Tyris Novar Belongs to Batmarcus. I do own Nanashi/Jerid Marr/ Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade/Mr. Dahl, Darth Krys, Rainah Siri-wan Kenobi, and have Joint Custody of Jason Frey with Giratina Zero.

**CHAPTER 6**

Barriss and Tyris were only going to be around for one more day before returning to the Armada. As a Result, Krys decided to plan a Girl's Night Out. The men weren't ones to be left out, so Zeb decided to get some booze the men could do shots in the Ghost.

XxX

Maketh Tua had found some particularly interesting information concerning something called a Kaiburr Crystal. She couldn't find much, other than the fact that it's of considerable size. "If only I could relay the information somehow," she said with a sigh.

"They're having a girl's Night Out," whispered Zannah, "I'll tell Krys your coming."

Minister Tua had no complaints against that: she could really use the fun.

XxX

Krys had been pleasantly surprised when Minister Tua had decided to join their Girl's Night Out so she could hand off some valuable information. As a result, she demanded that everyone dress differently than they normally would. She told them she has an informant on Lothal that would be coming to hand off some information they can't afford to wear their typical outfits if any other Imps show up. Sabine disposed of her Armor plating for the time being since that was her moat obnoxious piece of equipment, and everyone else put on a fancy dress of some sort.

They spotted a familiar YT-1760 approaching the area while they were walking down Ghost's boarding ramp. "I guess we have room for one more," Krys mused, "Maybe two if we decide to include Mina."

"Not happening," Hera said firmly, "Children are a major buzz kill."

"I was kidding," replied Krys.

The ship landed and The Frey's and Obi-Wan walked down the boarding ramp. "Master Kenobi," Barriss said with Surprise evident in her voice, "I didn't expect you to come here."

"Rainah convinced me to take some time off," he replied, "and since Zannah is extremely fond of children, she agreed to keep an eye on Luke for me."

Krys looked at them and said, "They had to drag you away kicking and screaming didn't they."

"Told you so," Rainah snickered, "Krys is exceptionally skilled at figuring things out."

"To be fair she did learn from the best," added Jason: that Miraluka is a wily bastard.

Obi-Wan sighed in defeat, "I'm beginning to regret coming along."

"Dad," Rainah said sternly, "you can't afford to become a recluse."

"I know what you mean," he admitted, "I'll end up having poor social skills if I do."

Rainah smiled, "I'm glad to see we're on the same page."

XxX

Zeb would have been extremely grumpy if Kenobi didn't decide to stay sober. As a result, the Lasat was very pleased. "BOTTOMS UP," shouted Zeb after filling the first shots of Corellian Whiskey. Everyone except Ezra downed their drink no problem: the boy was coughing up a storm. "BWAHAHAHAHA," laughed Zeb, "Don't worry kid, you'll get used to it."

"I seriously doubt that," Ezra rasped out.

XxxX

The ladies were sitting at the cantina where the Rebel's usually went to find jobs. They were currently waiting for Krys' informant to show up when Minister Tua walked in. "Wasn't she captured," asked Hera.

"Ventress managed to make her our ally," explained Barriss, "Now we have an informant with access to some highly sensitive information."

"You guys continue to impress," admitted Sabine.

"You don't mind if I join you," asked Minister Tua, "You look like a fun group, and heaven knows I could use some fun right about now."

"Sure," replied Krys, "Even the esteemed Minister of Lothal needs to cut loose from time to time."

"You have no idea," replied Tua as she sat down, "In fact, the next round is on me."

"Then you'll be buying the first round," replied Rainah.

Maketh Tua chuckled and said, "That works for me."

They then made their orders: most everyone ordered a Corellian Ale or the spiced variant. Rainah ordered a tall glass of Cortyg Brandy. "You actually drink that stuff," asked Minister Tua.

"I went through a bit of a binge drinking stage when mom died," she admitted, "It's an acquired taste."

"What's so special about Cortyg Brandy," asked Sabine.

"Cortyg is a Wookies drink," answered Barriss.

Hera nodded in agreement, "And that makes it particularly brutal for human consumption."

"Which is exactly how I like my drinks," added Rainah.

Maketh rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever floats your boat kid."

When the drinks arrived everybody clacked their glasses together and said, "Bottoms up!" They then proceeded to down their drinks in one go, except Rainah since Cortyg is a sipping drink.

Sabine did surprisingly well for a first timer: she managed to down her entire drink... that being said she still ended up coughing up a storm. "Looks like we have a first timer," Tua declared with a laugh.

"Don't worry Sabine," Barriss said as she offered her former Padawan comfort, "you get used to it."

"I'd say you were lying," she rasped out, "but seeing Rainah take a large sip of Cortyg has silenced that doubt."

"So what is it you've got for us," Krys asked in a whisper.

Tua responded by pulling a folder out of her purse and pushing it forward, "Everything I know is in here."

Krys took the folder, "Thank you... now let's have some fun, BAR KEEP! THE NEXT ROUND OF DRINKS ARE ON ME!"

"Right away ma'am," replied the Ithorian.

They all continued drinking well into the night. "Looks like it's time for us to hit the road," declared Rainah: she had managed to keep herself Soberish.

"I'll calls my ride," declared Maketh as she pulled out a communicator, "Kallush darling, could yous come picks of ups."

"Since you're clearly drunk I will be there in ten minutes," he replied.

"BUT KALLUSH," she whined, "who knows what ruffian's might try to take advantage of me."

Maketh burst out laughing when Kallus said he'd be there in two minutes, "Now he's treating this like a mission! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"We'll makes ourselves scarce longs before he arrives," replied Krys, "except Rainah, she loves meshing with peoples heads."

XxX

When Agent Kallus arrived at the scene, he was greeted by the sight of Maketh Tua chatting it up with another Blond who sipping on something in a tall glass. "Kallush," Tua called out to him while trying to supress her laughter, "guess what's inside thats glash!"

"Um, Sullustan Wine?"

"WRONG," shouted the unknown blond, "ITS CORTYG FUCKING BRANDY!"

Kallus immediately took a whiff, only to get his nostrils burned by the intensity of the alcohol content of the drink, "That really is Cortyg Brandy!"

"It's an acquired taste to be honest," replied the blue eyed blond, "but once you've got it, you'll find yourself craving it." The woman then got up and started walking off, "My hubby is probably just as tipsy as I am by now, so I'm gonna in home and fuck him stupid."

"Bye Rainah," Tua sang drunkly.

"See ya Maketh," declared Rainah, "You're pretty fun for a politician."

Minister Tua them looked to ISB agent and said, "Where to handsome?"

"Home," replied the agent.

XxX

Rainah caught up pretty quickly to the other girls. She noticed that Krys had gotten her hands on an Imperial Officer, and clearly intends to use him for a Torture Doll once he wakes up. "I almost feel sorry for that poor shmuck," declared Rainah, "Keyword being almost."

"How bad can she be," asked Sabine, who was only slightly buzzed.

Rainah smirked, "You can tell what time it is by what her victims are screaming."

"I'm nots gonna asks howz thats even poshibable," replied Hera: she'd gotten smashed.

-ON NAR HASKA-

Jerid, Ventress, Sev were sitting at a Cantina in the sparsely populated world of Nar Haska: a world fund on the fringes of Hutt Space. They were waiting for a particular Imperial Grand Admiral to arrive for a secret meeting. Jerid has a bit of a rivalry with this Grand Admiral: they're the only tactician alive that he has yet to beat in a Game of Strategy. Finally, a tall Chiss male in a white Grand Admiral's uniform walked in. "You're either very confident in your abilities," he chortled, "or very foolish."

"I know that you have been dealing with a dangerous enemy and that Sidious, in his arrogance, has written off as no grave concern," replied Jerid, "the fact that I cannot sense them in the Force is alarming... now have a seat Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

"I'd have to agree with that," agreed Thrawn as he sat down, "Shall we play?"

Jerid activated the Real Time Strategy Game he had personally designed: Galactic Conquest. "I want you as one of my Commanding officers when the Rebellion begins."

"Alright," replied Thrawn.

Sev'rance blinked, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," affirmed Thrawn, "The Emperor is a fool who can only win by rigging it so that no matter which side loses, he still wins: in a real war he would be destroyed."

"That's another thing we agree on," replied Jerid as they began the game, "When this is over you will be given the equivalent to Tarkin's Position as Governor of the Outer Rim."

-BACK ON LOTHAL-

It was morning of the following day and Everyone who either wasn't in a romantic relationship, or honestly didn't give a rat's ass about being in the middle of a fucking competition (Darth Krys) were old up in the Stardust Ray. This meant that Ezra and Sabine; Kanan and Hera; Jason and Rainah; as well as Tyris and Barriss had spent the better part of the night seeing who could be the loudest.

Obi-Wan was horrified by the thought of his daughter doing something like this when she has two kids of her own... then it occurred to him that this is how people have kids so his horror was numbed a bit. "It's times like this when I could really use your companionship Siri."

XxX

Ezra and Sabine were the first to wake up. Their eyes met and Ezra realized that last night was not another erotic dream about Sabine, but something that actually happened. "Oh it happened alright," Sabine said sensually, "and it's about to happen again."

"I'd like that," admitted Ezra.

XxX

Twenty minutes later, Ezra and Sabine walked into the common area where they saw everybody grinning at them. "You two remind me of how Jason and I were after our first night," Rainah said with a giggle, "The next day we were at it again."

Jason rolled his eyes at his wife's antics, but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"We should do stuff like this more often," Hera practically moaned.

Kanan would have objected on the grounds that Ezra needed to focus on his training, but that would make him a hypocrite.

Barriss was still in a state of blissful unawareness as she sighed happily while smashing her immaculate bust into Tyris' side.

"Is it safe to come in," asked Zeb, "or are you guys still at it?"

"We're descent," replied Hera.

"Good," replied the Lasat, "because I'm coming in anyway."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The crew of the ghost looked towards the ladder that led to Krys' room aboard the Ghost. "What was that," asked Ezra.

"The poor schmuck who has been chosen by Krys to be her torture doll for the remainder of his days," replied Rainah.

Barriss snorted, "More like the last day of his life."

A couple hours of incoherent screaming later Rainah said, "At the sound of some poor schmuck screaming for his life, it will be 2:30."

"WWWHHYY?! OH! OH GOD WWHYY!?"

"She'll be done by 2:35."

Sure enough, Krys came down the ladder five minutes later carrying the charred corpse of an imperial officer. "He didn't know anything of value," Krys stated before dragging him out of the ship and off towards Capitol City: she intends to leave a message.

"So that's what you meant," mumbled Hera.

"Are you going to have another baby," Mark and Mina asked their mother in unison.

Rainah smiled as she knelt down and said, "probably not, but you never know." She didn't have the heart to tell her kids that they used protection.

"I really hope so," replied Mark.

Mina nodded in agreement as she said, "me too."

"So Krys," asked Sabine, "what is the Intel Minister Tua gave you?"

Krys shrugged her shoulders and said "I haven't opened the folder yet." Krys then opened it and her eyes widened drastically, "Well shit."

"Uh oh," said Barriss: the only time those two words left the Sith Ladys mouth was when something potentially bad was going down.

"What is it," asked Ezra.

"The Imperials Have attained a Kaiburr Crystal that is 3 meters in diameter," stated Krys.

Ezra was confused, "What's a Kaiburr Cystal?"

"What could the Empire possibly need a Kaiburr Crystal like that for," asked Kanan

"What's a Kaiburr Crystal?"

"The only thing I know of is a Death Star," replied Krys.

"What's a Kaiburr Crystal?"

Kanan was confused, "Death Star?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A KAIBURR CRYSTAL!"

"A Kaiburr Crystal is a Lightsaber Crystal," replied Krys, "and a Death Star is a Super Weapon Concept: It's designed to destroy entire planets via super laser, and a Kaiburr Crystal of this size is the perfect power source for such a weapon."

**DONE!**

Time for explanations!

Q: Why does Zannah whisper suggestions into people's ears?

A: Because she's pretty much omnipresent. If it's happening then you can bet your ass she knows about it.

Q: Why have Rainah drag her dad along with her?

A: Because proper social skills can go a long way in public places.

Q: Why make Grand Admiral Thrawn betray the Empire?

A: Because he's a brilliant strategist and I just love throwing a monkey wrench in the Bad Guys Plans.

Q: Why make him the Governor of the Outer Rim?

A: Because he is ridiculously overqualified for the Job.

…

…

…

If you're wondering how Thrawn is overqualified for the position of Governor of the Outer Rim is this is the same reason he's such a brilliant strategist: he understands how people think.

That's all for today my readers, till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Wars Rebels: AU**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA! JACK HERE! I have a new chapter, and I hope it's at least acceptable. Remember to leave a Review telling me what you liked, what you disliked, and any potential suggestions you may have for me: things like that do wonders for my motivation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. That belongs to Disney now. Nor do I own Mark or Mina Frey, they belong to Giratina Zero. Tyris Novar Belongs to Batmarcus. I do own Nanashi/Jerid Marr/ Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade/Mr. Dahl, Darth Krys, Rainah Siri-wan Kenobi, and have Joint Custody of Jason Frey with Giratina Zero. Eric Alvarado is the name of a Good friend of mine who I felt would be a good addition to the Star Wars Universe if I gave him the right Role.

**CHAPTER 7**

It had been two weeks since Ezra had infiltrated the Imperial Academy. Kanan would have twice as restless if Master Kenobi and his family hadn't stayed for the time being. "This is taking too long," grumbled Kanan.

"Have a little faith in your padawan," said Kenobi, "He's got this."

"I know Master Kenobi," Kanan sighed, "But I can't help but feel anxious."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I know what you mean."

XxX

Ezra had infiltrated the Imperial Academy under the name of Dev Morgan, and so far he was the Academies top student.

Ezra had a close encounter with his fellow Cadet, Zare Leonis. As a result he was currently in the one place they could discuss things without being observed: the armory. "Why would you need that decoder," asked Leonis.

"My friends need it to stop an Imperial shipment," replied Ezra.

Leonis was curious, "How did you even get that kind of information?"

"They have an Inside source," stated Minister Maketh Tua as she walked out of the shadows, "And I wouldn't lean against that if I were you Leonis; Kallus and I were quite... frisky... in our youth."

Leonis balked at that statement, "I didn't need to know that."

"Nor do you need to know that they still are frisky," stated another voice as Zannah appeared as well, "but it's much too late for that."

"Lady and gentleman, the spirit of Darth Zannah," stated Ezra.

Zannah took a bow and said, "Please contain your orgasm."

Leonis was too busy trying to comprehend what he was seeing to actually say anything. "You get used to it," Ezra and Tua said as one.

"I'll take your word for it," replied Leonis.

XxX

After formulating a plan, Leonis would have to finish in the top three.

Zannah had volunteered to enact a contigency plan if need be, not that they knew what said plan was: the woman is too secretive. Minister Tua walked in just before the cadets were lowered saying, "If it's alright Commandant, I'd like to observe the exercise."

"I don't see why not," answered the Commandant. Maketh then stood off to the side, ready to observe the exercise.

The Commandant cleared his throat as the cadets descended, "Today you will be forced to activate the panels with the blasters given to you... BEGIN!"

Ezra started out strong, with Kell right behind him. The boy was impressive as far as Tua was concerned: having to compete with a Force-Sensitive must have driven the kid to new heights… Either that or the kid is Force-Sensitive too. It wasn't until Cadet Oleg sabotaged his own Squad Mate that she actually put a stop to the test. "What the hell was that," she demanded of the two instructors, "Did you forget that these four are a Squad?"

"No Minister, but these are our methods," state the Commandant.

The woman was practically red in the face, "If you can't trust your squad mates to have your back, them who can you trust!?" She then turned to walk away, but didn't get far before the Task Master said something stupid.

"Your words mean nothing here failure," stated the Task Master.

Maketh stopped dead in her tracks before she turned around and charged the large man. He positioned himself to block her, only for the Minister of Lothal to do a 180 front flip that allowed her to break the man's femur with a well-placed kick. (**AN: Bonus points to anyone who gets the reference**) "The only reason I didn't make it past the Level 5 exams is because I'm not very good with foreign languages," she seethed.

She turned to Commandant Aresko and said, "You and Cadet Oleg will see to it that Taskmaster Grint recieves proper medical attention... Cadets Morgan, Leonis, and Kell are today's winners."

Kell leaned towards Ezra and asked, "Did you know Minister Tua had such a mean streak?"

"Of course not," he whispered in response, "I wouldn't be as freaked out if I did."

"Let's make sure that we never get on her bad side," added Leonis.

"Agreed," they all said at once, even Oleg.

XxX

It was Tua's job to distract Kallus while Ezra and Zare moved to steal the decoder. It took Ezra little more than five seconds to finish the Job. It was on his way out that he heard the Commandante talking to someone. After getting a better angle he confirmed the identity of the other party as the Inquisitor they'd encountered on Stygeon Prime.

"Cadet's Dev Morgan and Jai Kell appear to meet your... Special Criteria... Inquisitor."

The Inquisitor hummed before saying, "I'll be at Lothal tomorrow at noon to administer a test of my own."

The Commandante nodded, "Of course Inquisitor."

Ezra was a bundle of nerves after this: Krys had made it very clear that Inquisitor's are bad news. "If an Inquisitor is coming to Lothal to test Jai Kell and me, then I need to get him out of here."

XxX

Chopper delivered the Decoder to Sabine, Zeb, and Rainah, the latter wearing a Female version of Revan's Armor, which included Revan's Actual Helmet. She wore this to keep her Identity hidden whenever she was deployed to the field, just in case she was needed to assault Imperial Asset's.

"Where's the kid," asked Zeb.

Chopper responded by playing a message from Ezra, explaining his absence. (**AN: it's the same as Canon, so I see no reason to repeat it.**) "He's doing what he feels he must," stated Rainah.

Zeb asked, "But how do we tell Kanan?"

"We should be more worried about creating a distraction," stated Sabine.

"You and I will handle that Sabine," said Rainah walked over to their Speeder and pulled out a Box. She handed it to the Mandalorian, "Your Master wanted you to have this."

Sabine opened the package to reveal her master's old hooded cape. She gently ran her fingers across the silky fabric as she remembered how enamored she had been with it. "I always wanted a cape like this when I was younger," she said as she hugged it, "But I never dreamed Master Offee would willingly part with it."

"She told of to give it to you when I believed you would need it," stated the Blond as separated her Saberstaff into two individual blades.

Sabine quickly put it on and pulled the hood over her helmet, "How do I look?"

"Like her," answered Zeb as he jabbed his thumb at Rainah, "only more colorful."

XxX

Ezra and Zare dragged Jai Kell to the Armory where Tua and Zannah were waiting for them. "Okay," asked Jai, "What the hell is this?"

"This is a meeting of Rebel Agents," explained Zannah, "And you've been Cordially Invited Bitch!"

"According to our Intel, an Inquisitor is coming to Lothal to test Cadets Morgan and Kell," stated Tua.

Zannah nodded, "So a plan has been devised to get you two out."

"What about Zare," asked Ezra.

Zannah smiled deviously, "He'll be staying to act as an Informant in the Event that Minister Tua is discovered."

"So what's the escape plan," asked Ezra.

"Wait a minute," interrupted Jai, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Rather than say anything, Zannah pushed her ghostly fingers into Jai's forehead, showing him what would happen if he stayed. "Do you really want THAT to happen," asked the Spirit.

He shivered in fear and said, "No."

"Good," declared Zannah, "And to answer your question, Rainah and Sabine have that Covered."

XxX

Ezra and his Squad mates were lined up as usual when Two Storm Trooper Guards were thrown against the far wall of the hangar with enough force to kill them. Everyone turned to see two womanly figures in Mandalorian Armor standing there, the taller of which had her hands outstretched. Multiple Storm Troopers rushed forward and took aim, prompting them to bring forth their Lightsabers. "And this is where the Fun begins," stated the taller as she ignited her twin Blades.

The shorter one snorted as she ignited her saber, "Fun for us."

They then Dashed Forward, and slaughtered their adversaries with laughable ease. The Imperial's were so caught up in the fight that they didn't notice Ezra and Jai Kell sneak off.

Seeing their Objective was complete, Rainah deactivated her Lightsabers and began charging a Force Maelstrom. Storm Troopers were caught up in the pull of the Technique, drawn to the Sith Princess by the Power of the Force and her Will. With a yell of exertion, her enemies were blasted away with more than enough kinetic energy to kill them on impact. "Let this stand as a lesson to you," she declared, "The Force is the single greatest power in the Galaxy... Come, my Apprentice."

Sabine knew then that Rainah was intending to train her in the ways of the Dark Side, and responded in the appropriate manner, "At once, my Master."

XxX

Krys had made sure to send the coordinates of the Kaiburr Crystal Shipment to her master. He responded by instructing them to distract the vessel's long enough for him to send a Capitol Ship to capture the vessel's. "This plan had better work," grumbled Kanan.

Krys chuckled darkly and said, "You're about to see why my master is not to be trifled with."

They came out of Hyperspace at the Same Exact time as the three Harrower-class Dreadnoughts the Miraluka sent to intercept the Kaiburr Crystal. "Alright," admitted Kanan, "I admit I'm impressed."

The 3 Gonzati-class Cruisers immediately deployed their Fighter Escorts in an Attempt to fend off their enemies. Unfortunately for them, Darth Reaver decided to attend to this matter personally.

XxX

-ON BOARD THE _PHANTOM HAND_-

Reaver sat at the captain's chair as he have orders, "Launch Reaper Squadron, and get those three vessels on Board at once."

"What about the Storm Troopers," asked a communications officer.

Reaver chuckled as he got up from his chair, "There is a reason why Asajj and Sev are on the command bridges of the other Dreadnoughts."

XxX

-ON BOARD THE _FALLEN ANGEL_-

Ventress waited for the Imperial craft to be secured before drawing her Lightsaber. Once upon a time, it had been Count Dooku's Lightsaber... Now it belongs to her. "Stand down," the Dathomirian ordered the troops, "I'll handle this myself."

XxX

-ON BOARD THE _MIDNIGHT FENRIR_-

Sev had given her troops a similar order as she ignited her lightsaber and engaged the enemy. She used the near impenetrable defense of Soresu to deflect their blaster bolts, all while occasionally making quick jabs with surgical precision into their chests. She had effectively ended the lives of an entire squad of Storm Troopers in less than thirty seconds. "The Clones were so much more challenging," she said with disgust.

XxX

After the Skirmish, Hera landed the Ghost inside the Sith Lord's Flag Ship, the _Phantom Hand_. Once inside, they got a better look at the Starfighters used by Reaper Squadron. (**AN: look up the Sukhoi S-37 Berkut, and that's what they look like... only more Star Wars like**) "Behold the Union Industries S-1 Star Raptor Space Superiority Fighter," declared Reaver, "Armed with Twin Laser Cannon's in the Nose, a Military Grade Pinpoint cutting laser, and the pilot's choice of Concussion Missiles, Proton Torpedo's, or Proton Bombs combined with its Fantastic speed and handling makes it the most versatile craft in the Galaxy."

"It definitely sounds like it," admitted Hera.

The Dark Lord chuckled humorously, "I assure you they are, this is not the first time I've sent them into Combat."

"Damn right it's not," stated the Squadron Leader as he walked up, "I've flown all sorts of craft, and none of them fly as nicely as these do."

"This is Chief Petty Officer Eric Alvarado," explained Reaver, "He is the leader of Reaper Squadron."

Eric extended his hand and said, "Call sign Reaper 1, and it's an Honor to have you with us."

Kanan took the Man's hand and said, "The honor is mine."

Eric saluted them and went to deal with his squad. "Eric is Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas' Nephew, and a good friend of mine," added Reaver as he walked off.

Kanan was surprised by this. "Who'd have guessed that," asked Master Kenobi.

XxX

-Four Standard Hours Later-

The Ghost was back on Lothal, with a gift for Sabine from Reaver: 2 Violet Amethyst Lightsaber Crystal's. "I'm not comfortable with him using a Kaiburr Crystal of that size to make a weapon," grumbled Kanan.

Sabine rolled her eyes, "Nor are you comfortable with Rainah training to use my whirlwind of emotions when I fight, but we both know that's not stopping her."

"That's because she actually knows what she's doing," countered Kanan, "I was taught to keep my emotions out of the equation."

"Which is why the Jedi Order had to burn," added Krys, "The vast majority of the Jedi didn't understand what Compassion really is."

"Master Luminara had compassion," countered Kanan.

"I said most," Krys replied calmly, "not all."

Kanan tried to think of something to say back, but kept on drawing a blank... Was this Sith right?

"It's not a question of who is right," said Krys, "It's a question of what is right."

"That's a good question," admitted Kanan.

Rainah smirked as she poured herself a shot of Cortyg Brandy, "The good ones always make you think."

"You sure your husband and father can handle Mark and Mina," asked Hera.

The Sith Princess shrugged her shoulders, "They'll survive."

XxX

The Inquisitor was most displeased when he saw the security footage. "This is not one, not two, but three Black Mark's," he stated, "Not only is it clear that Cadet's Morgan and Kell were Rebel Agents, but the former is someone I have encountered before. And the fact that Darth Paine, as she calls herself, has made an appearance on Lothal to reveal that she's taken an Apprentice, whom I have also encountered alongside Cadet Morgan, and we have a serious problem."

"We had no idea that these things were so," groveled Commandant Aresko.

The Inquisitor rolled his eyes in disgust, "I'm well aware of that, and normally something like this would be your death sentence." He smirked as he saw the faint glimmer of hope in their eyes, "The fact that you're still of use to the empire is the only reason I haven't decided to kill you."

"Thank you Inquisitor," the Commandant groveled shamelessly.

By the end of that day, the Inquisitor decided he disliked Task Master Grint less than he disliked Commandant Aresko.

**DONE!**

Explanations!

Q: Why have Minister Tua show her allegiance like that?

A: She'll play a significant part in the events to come.

Q: Why make Minister such a capable fighter?

A: same answer as before: She'll play a significant part in the events to come.

Q: why does Rainah have Revan's Mask?

A: She, like her ancestor Darth Bane, holds a deep respect for Revan, and was given the mask as a gift.

Q: what's with Rainah's Darth Title?

A: It's more of an Honorary Darth Title, given due to the significance of her heritage: a birthright, if you will.

Q: Why make Sabine Rainah's Apprentice?

A: it forces her to be a LOT more subtle since her armor has really obnoxious color scheme.

Q: Is Eric Force-Sensitive.

A: I'm still on the fence with this one because I haven't really consulted with the Real Eric Alvarado, so I'll get back to you on that.

That's all for now, be sure to review!


End file.
